The present invention relates generally to the field of latches, and more particularly to latches for use with a tiltable sash of a windows. Generally, tiltable sashes are opened by sliding the sash upward or downward (depending on the position of the sash and the configuration of the window) and pivoting the sash inward toward a window operator. Tiltable sashes are generally closed by sliding the sash upward or downward and pivoting the sash outward away from the window operator. When a tiltable sash is in the closed position, a tilt latch is typically locked, fixing the tiltable sash relative to a window frame. The tilt latch is unlocked to provide for movement of the tiltable sash between a closed position and an open position. If a tilt latch does not remain in an unlocked position when the tiltable sash is open, damage to the window frame can result. For example, a portion of the tilt latch may be slammed into the window frame when the tiltable sash is moved from the open position to the closed position, denting and/or otherwise damaging the window frame.